friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział XXIII
''Skąd ty znasz takie słowa?'' - Coś ty narobił?! - wrzasnęli Biedronka i Kameleon jednocześnie. Lisice stanęły w obronie Kota: - Gdybyście się z nami nie kłócili, to by tego nie było! Zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem. - Chwila! - Kot uspokoił wszystkich - Już jest po sprawie. Co zniknęło, się pojawiło, a niektórzy zaraz się odmienią, więc doładujmy się szybko i spotkamy się tu za dziesięć minut. Trójka bohaterów rozbiegła się w różne strony. Na placu została tylko Biedronka, wpatrująca się ze smutkiem w resztki swojego joja i Liszka, która usiadła na ziemi po turecku i uważnie się jej przyglądała. Żadne z nich nie chciało, żeby to się tak skończyło. Przez dziesięć minut trwały tak w milczeniu, aż dołączyła do nich reszta. Spojrzenia wszystkich przepełnione były wrogością, ale już nie wrzeszczeli na siebie. Wiedzieli, że kłótnie teraz nic im nie dadzą. - Chyba nie mamy wyjścia - oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Kameleona - Musimy odwiedzić Mistrza. - Jakiego Mistrza? - Mistrza Fu. To on pilnuje wszystkich miraculów, a potem daje je godnym ich osobom - wyjaśnił szarooki. - A wiesz, gdzie on mieszka? - zapytała Lisica powątpiewającym tonem. - A jak myślisz? - Kameleon odwrócił się i poszedł w odpowiednią stronę. Biedronka pozbierała resztki swojej broni i ruszyła za nim. Pozostali chcąc nie chcąc podążyli ich śladem. Wreszcie doszli do dość starej kamienicy, weszli po dwóch ciągach schodów i zapukali w drzwi. Otworzył im starszy pan. Był niski i miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę i beżowe spodnie. Każde z nich rozpoznało w nim człowieka, któremu kiedyś pomogło, a potem tego samego dnia dostali miracula. To wiele wyjaśniało. Po chwili znaleźli się w salonie, który wyglądał, jakby został tu przeteleportowany prosto z Chin. Wszyscy uklęknęli wokół niskiego stolika, znajdującego się pośrodku pomieszczenia. Biedronka położyła tam to, co zostało z joja. - Da się to naprawić? - zapytała prawie ze łzami w oczach. - Wszystko się da - odparł Mistrz - Tylko ludzie nie zawsze są do tego zdolni - uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym dodał - To trochę potrwa. Jak chcecie to możecie iść i wrócić po nie później. - Nie! Ja zostaję - niebieskooka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - To my też - powiedział Kot. - To rozgośćcie się - staruszek wyciągnął jakieś dziwnie wyglądające narzędzie - Możecie sobie pooglądać dom albo pograć w szachy. Siedzieli tak już z pół godziny. Biedronka i Kameleon rozglądali się po pokojach, a Kot obserwował, jak Lisice grają w szachy. Obie uważały, że to raczej nudna gra, ale od czasu do czasu lubiły przechytrzać się nawzajem. Każda wygrała z blondynem w kilku ruchach i teraz mierzyły się ze sobą. Mimo wszystko musiało być tam strasznie nieciekawie, bo normalnie nie zaczęłyby grać. Po kolejnym kwadransie nadal nie było zwycięzcy, ale odezwał się Mistrz Fu: - Gotowe - oznajmił - Mam nadzieję, że już nie będziecie się kłócić, żebym więcej nie musiał czegoś, a tym bardziej kogoś, naprawiać. Kot i Lisice ze skruszonymi minami spuścili głowy. - Tak, Mistrzu - powiedzieli razem. Było w nim coś, co wywoływało w nich respekt. - No to fajnie - stwierdził - Macie ochotę na ciasteczko? - Nie... chyba już pójdziemy... - Biedronka! - zawołał Kot. Nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi. - Biedronka? Przeszli przez całe mieszkanie, ale nikogo poza nimi w nim nie było. A przecież zarzekali się, że nigdzie nie pójdą. - No to chyba będziemy musieli na nich poczekać - stwierdził blondyn. - Eem... Nie wydaje mi się - Lisica spojrzała na niego z wystraszoną miną. - Co? - chłopak szybko do nich podszedł. Pokazały mu kartkę, na której widniał napis: ''"Chcecie ją odzyskać? Wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać". ''Kot zaczął oddychać szybciej. - Kameleon, ty... ! - w tym momencie Mistrz włączył bardzo głośny mikser, który zagłuszył wszystkie, bardzo nieładne obelgi, wypowiedziane pod adresem szarookiego. - Nie powinnyście tego słuchać - zwrócił się do bliźniaczek, ale kilka ostatnich słów Kot wypowiedział tak głośno, że nic nie pomogła nawet maszynka, już obracająca się najszybciej jak to możliwe. Lisice patrzyły na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mikser umilkł. - Łał, człowieku... - zaczęła Axelle. - Skąd ty znasz takie słowa? - dokończyła Vi. - Gdzie niby mamy jej szukać? - Czarny Kot w ogóle nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Siostry wymieniły spojrzenia. Obie wiedziały, o jakie miejsce chodzi. Opowiedziały o tym blondynowi. Mistrz powiedział tylko, że nie może z nimi iść. Cała trójka wyskoczyła przez okno. Przemieszczali się w milczeniu. Lisice w myślach starały się przewidzieć wszystkie pułapki i podstępy. Wszystkie opcje, które oni mogą wykorzystać i te, które mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko nim. Niedługo potem dały sobie spokój. Nie ma sobie co zawracać głowy. Co ma być to będzie. Czarny Kot z kolei nigdy nie miał takiej ochoty, żeby zrobić komuś krzywdę, jak teraz. Nie obchodziło go, co się stanie. Byle tylko pozbyć się jego i uratować ją. I z takimi myślami trójka bohaterów stanęła przed pierwszą filią firmy pana Gabriela Agreste'a. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach